1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for a tire. More specifically, it relates to a rubber composition suitable for use as a tire tread, a tire side wall, or an organic fiber reinforcing layer of a tire, having an improved abrasion resistance and aging resistance, without impairing the properties at break, the wet grip property, the heat generation, and the processability of the rubber composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a means for improving the abrasion resistance of rubber compositions, the blending with polybutadiene rubber, the use of carbon black having a small particle size, the use of EV (i.e., effective vulcanization) or semi EV type vulcanization accelerator, etc. have been proposed, there are problems in these proposals that the characteristics at break, the wet grip property and the heat generation are impaired. In addition, it has been proposed to formulate L-ascorbic acid (i.e., vitamin C) in a rubber composition for a tire, but there is a problem in this proposal that the processability is decreased due to the faster scorching (i.e., premature curing or burning) of the rubber composition.
Furthermore, as a means for improving the aging resistance of a rubber composition for a tire, the formulation of an antioxidant (or aging resistor) such as an amine antioxidant, a phenol antioxidant or the like into the rubber composition has been used. However, when these antioxidants are formulated, there are problems that the outer appearance is impaired due to the blooming and that, in the case of an amine antioxidant, the odor (i.e., amine odor) is generated.